


similar to angels

by cumaeansibyl



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale's True Form (Good Omens), Eldritch Sex, Just Unmitigated Nonsense, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex with Snake Form Crowley (Good Omens), Snake Crowley (Good Omens), i can explain, too silly for beta, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:41:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25866076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cumaeansibyl/pseuds/cumaeansibyl
Summary: Crowley finds Aziraphale's true form unexpectedly appealing to his inner serpent.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 83
Kudos: 244
Collections: Ixnael’s Recommendations





	similar to angels

**Author's Note:**

> I don't exactly know how to tag for explicit sex with ineffable parts, but believe me, they are Doin It.
> 
> If this doesn't make any sense to you, the end notes will explain it.

Crowley hadn’t meant to slam the bookshop door, but when it rattled in its frame, it provoked a remarkable high-pitched squawk from the back room. There was a bang followed by a shuffling noise, as of a chair piled with old papers hitting the floor. Crowley had himself knocked that chair over three times in the last week, and the sound was depressingly familiar.

“It’s me, angel,” Crowley called. “What’s wrong? You need me to --”

“No, nothing, it’s fine,” Aziraphale said, resigned. “But I do wish you would have knocked.”

“I have never knocked in my life. You’ve never _asked_ me to knock.” Crowley peered into the shadows. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

“ _I_ knock, when I visit you. I wouldn’t want to interrupt _you_ during your true-form time.” The angel’s voice was still strangely high-pitched.

“True-form time? You’ve never shown me your true form.” Crowley forgot his caution and made eagerly for the back. “Come on, then, angel, where’ve you gotten to?”

“Er, I’m rather -- all over the place, at the moment.”

It was true, Crowley realized. The long, sinuous, cream-coloured shape of Aziraphale wound around the shop, draped over furniture and coiled in soft, fluffy masses. Dainty pairs of wings fluttered at intervals, the feathers ever so slightly radiant. He couldn’t resist reaching out to touch the inviting softness of the length nearest him, and his hand sank deep into Aziraphale’s thick, plush coat, something between fur and down, softer than either and perfectly warm.

“Crowley,” Aziraphale cooed, stretching luxuriantly under Crowley’s hand. Long, slender limbs unfolded all along his length, and he wound himself with remarkable speed around a column, hands and wings carrying him gracefully up to Crowley’s level. His eyes were nearly unchanged, still round and blue and twinkling with pleasure, his silly little reading glasses still perched on the turned-up tip of his… beak? Yep, that was a beak, a bit like a finch’s, or maybe an owl’s. Aziraphale looked quite a bit like an owl about the face, come to think of it, though owls didn’t have ears. Didn’t they? No, they must do -- just not big, soft rabbity ears like these, pink on the inside and twitching attentively.

“This is all very confusing,” Crowley admitted. 

“That’s why I’ve never really shown anyone,” Aziraphale said. “‘Be not confused’ isn’t much of an introduction.”

“Do you, um…” Crowley gestured unhelpfully. “End?”

“Theoretically, no,” Aziraphale said. “I’ve got a tail around here somewhere, though. You know how tetchy the physical universe gets over infinities.”

Crowley didn’t answer right away. He wanted to touch Aziraphale again, but he honestly wasn’t sure where you started with a poofy owl-snake. Did you pet it, like a cat? Would it be weird if you gave it a nice, tight hug? Or if you just kind of… stuck your face in there and rubbed it around a bit? Wait, what?

“Are you all right, my dear?” Aziraphale asked. He looked back along his length with something like regret, and began unwinding from the column. “I do hope this form isn’t too off-putting.”

“No, you’re good, it’s all good, it’s really… I really...” Crowley groaned with great depth of feeling, as he realized where his mind had gotten to, and then he turned into the largest snake he could manage.

Aziraphale blinked. “Oh, my,” he said very softly, as Crowley nosed along the floor toward him. He reached out one three-fingered hand and touched Crowley’s snout, rubbing the split of his mouth. Crowley shivered a little and butted up against Aziraphale, relishing the warmth on his scales as he slithered up and onto the angel’s back. Where he had expected to feel skin and muscle under Aziraphale’s pelt, perhaps a spine like his own, he found instead one long, wiggly mass: the angel was fluff all the way through. Experimentally, he looped himself once around Aziraphale and squeezed, feeling the uniform softness, so different than a snake’s sleek, many-jointed length.

“Oh,” Aziraphale squeaked, and Crowley loosened at once.

“Too much?”

“No, no.” Aziraphale propped himself up on two pairs of arms and looked Crowley in the eye. “Not nearly enough, if I’m honest.”

Crowley hissed and wound himself around Aziraphale again, and again, twisting their bodies together. He rolled them over, stretching his muscles as taut as he could and then coiling up tightly. Aziraphale’s little wings fluttered ecstatically where he pinned them under his weight, but the angel’s body was surprisingly resilient, matching his strength with a cushy grip of his own.

“Angel,” Crowley said, rubbing his face hard against Aziraphale’s cheek, dizzy with arousal. “Look, if you don’t want to go further we should stop now. This is very… provoking?”

“Provocative, I hope,” Aziraphale said. “You know, I do know something about snakes, my dear. And while I didn’t quite intend for you to find me in this state -- well, that’s never stopped us from taking advantage of a fortuitous meeting, has it?”

Crowley hissed, nuzzling the extra-soft fluff on Aziraphale’s head. He could feel his cloacal scale quivering, ready to lift, but he forced his tail to stay still. “Just don’t wanna assume. I don’t even know what you can do in this form.”

Aziraphale cupped Crowley’s face in his foremost pair of hands, stroking fondly along the top of his skull. “My dear, I am a celestial being. My capabilities, if not infinite, at least extend to this.” Two more pairs of hands probed along Crowley’s lower belly, finding the edges of his vent and rubbing along the tender flesh hidden there. Crowley hissed loudly and his tail stiffened as Aziraphale’s slim, smooth fingers coaxed him open, parting his scales enough that his hemipenes could swell out and unfold fully. 

“Oh, yes,” Aziraphale crooned, stroking the ridges lightly. “Such pretty things you’ve brought me, my dear.” More hands gripped Crowley firmly, above and below his vent, twisting him into position. “Come on, give them here.”

With a long, groaning sigh, Crowley thrust forward, and not one but both of his cocks penetrated Aziraphale’s warm, velvety body; the fluff parted easily and then wrapped back around him, drawing him further in with a slow, squeezing pull, like the suck of an avid mouth. Crowley wound his neck around Aziraphale’s, rubbing their heads together frantically. 

“Angel. Angel. _Both_? You’re incredible.”

“Oh, darling, you have no idea,” Aziraphale said. Silky threads twined up around the base of Crowley’s cocks, squeezing fondly for a moment, and then they were sliding _into Crowley_ , where Aziraphale’s deceptively strong little hands still spread him open so wantonly.

“ _Angel_ ,” Crowley whispered, delighted. “You’re mad, oh, oh, that’s good --”

“Shh, darling, shh.” Aziraphale gentled him as more delicate fibers slipped into his cloaca, joining the soft mass of Aziraphale’s essence unfolding inside him, pulsing against his inner walls. At last they came to rest, each filling and filled by the other, locked together by the angel’s spirit made substance. 

Aziraphale’s long eyelashes fluttered and he began a soft, high-pitched hum. Though barely audible, it quickly pervaded the room, resonating through his fluff. Crowley hissed as the squishy angel-stuff pulsed inside and around him, swelling deliciously in his cloaca, kneading and squeezing his hemipenes with perfect, plush pressure. He groaned, flexing just to feel Aziraphale’s constricting grip all along his body. Both his cocks began releasing a steady trickle of seed, his long serpentine climax rolling through him from tail to head and back again. Aziraphale rubbed his beak against Crowley’s snout and murmured sweet nonsense as they writhed together in languid ecstasy, coming on and on in waves that crested at last so gently, so softly, leaving them cradled in drowsy bliss as they receded.

When Crowley at last opened his eyes, he discovered that he had eyelids, which meant he was back to humanity, or a remarkable facsimile thereof. Aziraphale sat next to him on the couch, also human-shaped, stroking his hair gently.

“All right, then?” Aziraphale asked. “I thought at first you’d gone off for another of those awful naps.”

“Dunno if I’ll ever be the same, if I’m honest,” Crowley said. “You’re very beautiful, you know that?” Aziraphale preened. “But you know, there was something familiar about your face.”

“Was there,” Aziraphale said, suddenly wary.

“Couldn’t place it, but yeah. Who knows? Maybe it’s a memory from the old days.”

“Who knows, indeed,” Aziraphale said, and then, very firmly, changed the subject.

**Author's Note:**

> *deep breath*
> 
> This properly started with crowleydyke on tumblr, who posited that Aziraphale's true form was [one of these](https://crowleydyke.tumblr.com/post/189544946424/i-see-your-aziraphales-true-form-has-thousands).
> 
> Galaxy brain must be contagious, because [lonicera-caprifolium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonicera_caprifolium) then drew [this work of outstanding brilliance](https://lonicera-caprifolium.tumblr.com/post/190202410053/crowleydyke-i-see-your-aziraphales-true-form) and [this equally priceless followup](https://lonicera-caprifolium.tumblr.com/post/616789664317177856/i-cant-resist-long-furby-aziraphale).
> 
> Then someone in the notes on that first one was like "snakes only wind around something like that when they're fuckin," and I looked at their faces and said "yeah, that tracks." So I went over to the GO-Events Discord like "can someone dare me to write this so I can say I'm doing it on a dare," but really I just wanted to know if anyone would read it, and everyone was very encouraging and here we are!
> 
> Title from [this historical artifact](https://deadteafling.tumblr.com/post/621194657626537984) which confirms the accuracy of everything we're doing here.
> 
> Everything I know about snake anatomy I learned from [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow). 
> 
> Special thanks to my fellow speculative herpetologist [voidbat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidbat/), who encouraged me to go for the gold.


End file.
